1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Venetian blind and, more particularly, to a multipurpose blind cutting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blind manufacturers provide few sizes (lengths of headrail, bottom rail and slats) for each model. Distributors or upholsterers may have to cut blinds purchased from factories subject to different windows to be covered with blinds. Conventionally, the headrail, bottom rail, and slats of a blank blind are separately cut. Various blind cutting machines for cutting the headrail, bottom rail, and slats at one time have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These blind cutting machines include two types, one using a circular saw blade to cut the workpiece as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,381, and the other using a cutting-off tool to cut the workpiece. Using a circular saw blade can cut the workpiece smoothly at a rapid speed, however it produces much dust during cutting. Further, because a circular saw blade can only produce a flat cut edge, it is not suitable for a fancy cutting. Exemplars of cutting-off tool type blind cutting machines are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,557; 5,927,172; 6,089,302. These designs commonly use mold block means to hold the headrail, bottom rail and slats in position for cutting, and a hydraulic cylinder or motor to drive a cutting-off tool to cut the workpiece. This cutting method produces less dust, and is practical for a fancy cutting. However, this cutting method is less efficient and, produces burrs at cutting edge. Because the aforesaid two types of blind cutting machines have different advantages and drawbacks, a blind distributor or upholsterer may have to prepare both types of blind cutting machines for selective use. It is not economic to prepare two types of blind cutting machines. Further, when two types of blind cutting machines are used, they occupy much floor space.